Lights Over Water: Shattered (Under Revision)
by TheBrokenSunrise
Summary: There was a princess, a prince and a curse. She teaches him what it means to be a warrior. He teaches her what it means to be in love. Well, that part was an accident. But now she's gone, along with his memory of her and her kind. But she's back, and has no memory of him either. Can they fall in love again?
1. Chapter 1: Heartbreak

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original IY and co.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"And tell me, what of the girl?"<em>

_"Who, Kagome? She doesn't mean anything to me, she's worthless, and it's you I love. I'll always love you Kikyo." _

_Dark brown eyes met ice blue ones and a smirk cracked across the face of the dead woman. The girl let out a quiet gasp, stifled by her hand as tears pricked her eyes and her stomach curled in knots. _

_'This can't be happening, please Kami, tell me this isn't real!' _

_But it was, and the young girl saw it was when Kikyo reached up and pulled her lover down into a deep kiss that led into more, much more._

Tears cascaded down the face of the 15 year old girl as she trudged through the forest, heading back towards the hut she called her second home.

_"…But what about Kikyo?"_

_"Kikyo doesn't mean anything to me anymore and it's you I love. I'll always love you Kagome." _

He had said the same things to her about 3 months ago. She had believed him, and it hurt so much. She always believed him.

_"Who, Kagome? She doesn't mean anything to me, she's worthless, and it's you I love. I'll always love you Kikyo."_

_"Kagome doesn't mean anything to me, she's worthless, and it's you I love. I'll always love you Kikyo." _

_"Kagome doesn't mean anything to me, she is worthless, and I'll always love Kikyo." _

"No, no, no!" She cried. "He promised me, he promised he'd be there. That he'd stop going back to her! He promised that he loved me… He lied."

The words screamed at her, they chanted and tormented her until her stomach was in a knot and her heart was on fire.

Tears fell rapidly down her chin, mixing with the rain and mud underneath her knees on the ground.

"It hurts, it hurts so much."

The pain seemed to consume her whole body, she felt like she was dying on the inside, as if her body was tearing itself apart.

She leaned back against a tree and struggled to find her feet. She used the trees as support as she slowly made her way to Lady Kaede's hut.

Sango looked up and found the ice blue eyes she was scared had gotten lost or injured, but as her eyes scanned her sister's body, she became even more worried than before.

Her knees were scraped and her legs caked in mud, her precious green and white school uniform tattered and ripped, small scrapes littered her arms and legs, the rain had plastered her hair to her face and she was shaking, but the thing that Sango noticed most was that… she was crying.

"Kagome? Kagome what's wrong?" She asked frantically shooting up out of her seat on the floor and waking up Shippo and Miroku in the process.

Kagome only half heard her friends' worried questioning as she leaned against the wall of the hut babbling incoherently about 'how much it hurt'

She heard him before she saw him, his raspy voice that used to make her knees buckle, but now it only set her heart on fire more.

"Kagome?"

Without a word she grabbed her bag and vial of shards and broke into a run out of the hut and into the rain once more

"Kagome!"

The sound of her name fell on deaf ears as her feet pounded, she didn't know how she out ran him and to be honest, she didn't care.

She dived into the well and felt the familiar feeling of floating before she finally landed on her knees at the bottom.

Looking up at the shrine ceiling, she felt exhausted and weak, she let herself succumb to the land of dreams that were calling her name.

**_Kagome's Dream_**

The room she was in was white, all white. No doors, no windows, and she could hardly tell if it had walls. "Hello?" A flash appeared before her eyes, she lifted her arms up to shield her eyes until it died down.

A figure appeared in front of her and slowly formed into a person. Or at least she_ thought_ it was a person...

"Hello Kagome" the figure, a girl, smiled warmly at her, flashing a set of pearly white fangs. Kagome gasped and stepped back.

The girl frowned, "There's no reason to fear, I'm a friend." She seemed rather offended that Kagome had backed away from her; didn't she realize how long it took her to get here?

Kagome looked at the female, she was young, she couldn't be any older than seventeen, and she was beautiful. She was slightly tanner than Kagome was and had onyx colored knee length hair that had strips of an icy white, held up by a slightly thick silver band, which Kagome could only assume was a crown.

Her eyes, much like her onyx hair, were an almost eerie black and looked somewhat haunted. She had two markings on her face, one on each cheek that started black at the tips and faded into a silvery color, and under her left eye was a black star, outlined with a thin, almost invisible line of a silvery-white color, and what looked to be silver streaks tearing through it.

Her eyelids had the same color; they started off black and turned into silver around the outer tips of her eyes, well what she could see of her eyes. Her black and white striped bang fell in front of half of her right eye and ended below her delicate chin. Her claws were long and resembled glass, but they too were a deep black.

Her wrists were covered with a silver band that led up to her forearm and had engraved markings on them. 'Looks like an old language.' "It is," came the woman's reply, even though she hadn't asked the question.

Kagome's eyes widened. 'She heard that?!' The woman chuckled with amusement blazing in her eyes. "Yes, I did."

"Who are you?"

Kagome eyed the woman cautiously. "That matters not Kagome, all that matter is that I am here to help you."


	2. Chapter 2: The Princess

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original IY and co. The storyline, characters, places and anything else that is not in the original manga, and anime is mine.**

* * *

><p>"Maybe- maybe I'm not who you're looking for." Kagome panted, holding the sword was hard enough, but trying to block every hit the other girl was issuing was exhausting, and she was incredibly sore.<p>

"You're not going to get anywhere if you keep complaining about everything." She sighed out, sticking the tip of her sword on the ground and leaning on it.

"I'm not complaining."

"Sure you aren't," she replied, sarcastically. "But maybe my talents would be better used if I trained that priestess. Kiyoko."

"Kikyo."

"Hm?" She opened one inky black eye.

"Her name is Kikyo. But I don't want you to train her it's just, can we go a bit easier? I've never done anything like this and I still have to go to school."

"Alright, I guess. But we have to pick up when you get back," She sighed out. "Oh and don't worry about the well, I sealed it up for a bit." Her image and voice faded in out as she waved goodbye before disappearing completely.

"Kagome wake up! Time for school."

* * *

><p>And the days continued like that. Before school, she would train with the girl, after school when she would finish her homework she would strengthen her miko powers. It was exhausting, but the end result was worth the effort.<p>

And while she couldn't beat the girl, she managed to knock her off her feet and defend herself enough to get away.

It made her happy to know that she could hold her own in a battle now, but those weren't the only things that changed for Kagome.

Over time, she and the girl, who now allowed herself to be called 'Akumu' became good friends, but she usually appeared at the most inconvenient times... like now.

"Wow, looks hard."

"How are gonna solve that?"

"Oh hell, they broke out the integers."

"Gods, long division is spawned from the devil."

"I'm trying to concentrate." Kagome hissed out, her eyes shut in frustration.

"Heh, sorry." She smiled somewhat sheepishly. Kagome turned her head and sighed, going back to her homework. "So when are you going back?" The other girl asked, sitting on Kagome's bed. "As soon as I'm finished with this test. Then we can go. I'm pretty much ahead in everything else except history, but I can ask for that tomorrow."

Suiren gave her a simple nod and faded out of the room.

* * *

><p>"A+"<p>

"You did very well Ms. Higurashi, and I'm sorry to hear about the cancer." Her teacher leaned forward, whispering.

'. . . Cancer?'

Kagome heard herself sigh softly before her face brightened with a very large and very fake smile.

"Oh, um. Thank you, but I really should be going. I'm late for history! Bye." She gave a wave and ran outside of the room.

'Room 402, 403, 404! There it is.'

Kagome smiled as she entered the room, only to frown in confusion a moment later. Her history teacher had been replaced with a substitute.

"Hello, class. My name is Ms. Ravenwood," the dark woman said in a slight accent. "Due to the fact that your other history teacher has fallen ill, I will be your substitute for the next few weeks or so." She flipped her long, dark brown hair over her shoulder and sat on her desk. "Today, we will be focusing on lesser known myths of the Feudal Era." She said with a soft smile, looking straight into Kagome's icy blue eyes.

"It started quite a few millennia back actually." She said, smiling at her.

* * *

><p><em>There was a young, princess, with long black hair, and onyx eyes. She was the youngest of seven children, but next in line for the throne. On the eve on her fourteenth birthday, she was to choose a young male, around her age, to court her. But the princess didn't want to be courted. She was an independent young woman. She refused all the offers that were made. Princes and nobles that came across oceans to have the chance to court her. "They don't want me," She confided in her mother that night, "they want my wealth, my beauty, my family title." <em>

_"You never know," her mother replied, smiling at her youngest, "one of them could be in love with you."  
><em>

_"Love?" the beautiful princess repeated, " Sweet mother, I don't believe in such things. The only love I believe in is that of your family, I have that. I do not have time for such foolishness. I am to be the best warrior there is, just as Father requires." And she was, day and night she trained with her father, brothers, and the castle's army, ever since she was old enough to hold a sword. She defeated generals, kings, and soldiers. I have no need, no desire, for love." The words rolled off her tongue with ease and pierced her mother's heart. The queen sighed and ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. "You never know." She smiled sadly. _

_On the next night, the last of the guests arrived, and with them, a prince. "I've heard of your daughter" said the general. "They say she is as deadly as she is beautiful. A formidable warrior." _

_"That she is," the king replies. "My brother and I trained her ourselves." _

_"Hm. I have never seen anyone who could beat my son." The general states, calling over the young prince. "Is that so?" The king replies, calling over his beloved daughter. "Quite." The prince spoke, he couldn't have been any older than sixteen. The princess scoffs. "Let's make this interesting," The general smiles, "If my son wins, he will court your daughter," He declares. "And when I win?" The princess replies, tossing her long ebony hair over her shoulder. "You won't." The prince finishes, smugly.  
><em>

_"Then it is done." The King said confidently._

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Ring.<strong> **Ring."**_ The bell sounded out, the students muttered and filed out the classroom. "But what happened with the princess and the prince?" Kagome asked anxiously. "Well, I suppose you're going to have to wait until our next class, Miss Higurashi." Ravenwood replied, smiling softly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please R&R, and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Back From Home

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the original IY and co. Everything else is mine.**

* * *

><p>"Are you ready, Kagome?" Suiren looked over to her, worried. "Yea, I am." Kagome smiled reassuringly at her. She didn't lie, she <em><strong>was<strong>_ ready. She was terrified, though.

Suiren's hands began to glow slightly, and she put them over the well. The hover there for a moment before she removes the top and steps back. "After you." She says quietly.

She lifts her bag and tosses it down first, waiting to hear the dull sound of it hitting the bottom before straddling the well herself and jumping down. She's vaguely aware of Suiren's intake of breath before she jumps on after her. They are consumed by colours of all shades and hues as they cross the boundary between the two times.

Suiren grabs onto her waist and bag, mumbling a quiet "hold on" before gracefully jumping into the air and landing on the balls of her feet. "Now remember Kagome, no one besides you can hear or see me. Mind what you say."

Kagome responds with a nod and follows her mentor through the trees. "I can see which path they walked, and their scent is still in the air, we should meet them in a day or two."

"I'm glad." She says, a small smile on her face

"Let's setup here, it'll be dark soon." Suiren says to the other girl after a few hours of walking.

"You've been quiet for a while, something on your mind?" Her black eyes search the ice blue of Kagome's.

"A lot is on my mind."

"Oh?"

"Yes. My friends, Kikyo, Inuyasha..."

She trails off, looking out into the distance.

"What will you do about them? From my understanding, it isn't your friends that did anything to you, just Inuyasha."

"I- I don't know, they deserve an explanation, but I can't give one, I'm too ashamed to." She says, her voice barely above a whisper.

"What exactly happened? Between you and Inuyasha?"

"He promised me we would be together, after we killed Naraku. He told me that he would stay with me forever, and even though Kikyo was a big part of his life, he wasn't in love with her anymore. He told me he loved me. And a few months later, he snuck off to see Kikyo, but I didn't know where he was going, and I followed him. He told her that I was worthless. That I didn't mean anything to him." Tears rolled down her pale cheeks. Suiren reached over and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"It will be alright. There's no need to shed tears over a broken heart. It does nothing for you. It just shows him how vulnerable he can make you."

"I understand." She says quietly wiping her tears.

* * *

><p>Suiren was right, they had indeed caught up to them the very next day. They hid in the foliage and saw the battle rage around them.<p>

Arrows were shot and swords clashed against each other. The clearing was covered in a semi-thick fog. She saw her hanyou, layed on his back and under the crushing, scaly grip of some large reptile demon.

He was bloody and beaten and she saw Kikyo

, in the far corner of the field, desperately gripping her arm as the bright souls flowed out of her wound.

Sango was off to the other side, closer to Kagome, protecting and injured Miroku and the children from a slew of demons.

"Help them, I must go now." Suiren says, fading into nothing as she whispers to her, "I shall be back soon enough."

She steps out of the underbrush, bow and arrow in hand. She notches two arrows and concentrates on the demon trying to go for the killing blow on Inuyasha. Beautiful silvery blue swirls form around the head of her arrow as she takes aim. She locates the shards and fires the arrows. They land between the eyes of the beast and with a loud roar, it bursts into blood and scales.

For a moment all eyes are on her, her friends' holding disbelief and bewilderment. Then the battle resumes, demons speed toward her, anxious to murder this woman who dare interfere. She reloads her bow expertly, shooting down the swarm until Inuyasha had the strength to do one last "Wind Scar" and kill the rest off.

Within a few hours, they had set up camp and had a fire going. Inuyasha had been bandaged upand was currently resting against a tree. Kikyo had left while the sun was setting to gather more souls, and Sango, Shippo and Rin had been talking with Kagome.

He stared at her from across the fire, she looked different now. Her hair that at one time had been waist length, was now barely at her shoulders. She had changed out of her usual uniform, instead wearing a dark green sleeveless top and black pants that were tight around her hips and bottom, but gradually loosened from her mid thigh and down. Dark knee high boots were in place of her usual brown loafers and instead of a hideous and overly large yellow bag, or bicycle all she carried now was a one strap black bag.

"When is your brother coming back?" He hears her say. It was one of the first things she said to him since she retuned.

"Feh. He left us here to die, I couldn't give a rat's ass if he's coming back or not."

She turns away, and says nothing else to him for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Suiren's heart nearly beat out her chest when she saw him again. His beautiful silver hair and his sharp golden eyes. She reached out to touch and a mere second before her form made contact, she pulled away. "You will keep your promise, Sesshomaru. I swear this."<p>

He didn't see nor hear her, this she knew and was grateful for. He needn't know of her yet.

She leans against the same tree he's on and breathes in his scent. "It's been quite a while hasn't it? Since we've talked, touched." She heaves out a sigh and blinks tears from her eyes. "Well, it's your own damn fault. You did kill me after all."

Her hand is on his before she can change his mind. He doesn't move or tense. He didn't know she existed in this life or the ghost limbo she was caught in. It mattered not. He was to be hers again, no matter what.

* * *

><p>When she awoke, Kagome found herself worried about her friend. She stood and walked through the forest. "Suiren?"<p>

'Where did she go?'

After walking around a while, she gave up and turned back to the clearing.

"Kagome. We thought you had left again." Sango says giving her friend a pained smile. She returns it, hers' bit more sad than pained.

"Where'd you go, wench?"

"Out."

She hears him snort heavily in response, "Whatever, let's go."

"Can we talk, later?" Sango asks her as they finish packing up camp and begin to go on their way.

"Of course." She tells her giving her one of her slight smiles and not noticing the way Inuyasha's ears twitch in their direction.

"We'll talk tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a filler chapter, more will happen in the next one, thanks for your reviews, follows and faves! It means a lot.  
><strong>


End file.
